


Loving Fathers

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song if Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, F/M, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Sequel to Honour and Obey. Brienne and Jaime exchange correspondence with their respective fathers.





	Loving Fathers

My dearest daughter,

I am pleased to hear that you are well settled at Casterly Rock. That your husband, Ser Jaime is treating kindly also makes me most happy. Now that everything has turned out for the best, I have to admit I had my reservations about the match. But at the end of the day, the opportunity to tie ourselves to the Lannisters was too great to pass up. And the King looks favourably on the match.

That said, you are to write to me if anything happens, or if you need help. The Lannisters and the King can go fuck themselves. If anyone hurts you or threatens you, you're to let me know and I will take you straight home.

I say this so you know I shall always protect you, but in turn you must play your part and do what you can to keep the peace. I beg you, do not do anything to earn Lord Tywin's ire. I know nothing can keep your sword from your hand, but please be discrete. Do not openly flaunt his orders or prove yourself to be disobedient. Be dutiful, mind your courtesies and attend to your husband. Be diligent in your duties towards him, and his family. Try to be the Lady of Casterly Rock that the Lannisters need you to be.

That I need you to be.

Above all else, give them an heir. Lord Tywin values his legacy before anything else. Prove yourself fruitful and he will become your greatest defender. He may be a dangerous man, but if you are of value to him he will only be a danger to others. Until then, your husband will be your only protector. And we all know Ser Jaime's track record in _that_ regard.

With the greatest affection, your loving father,

Lord Selwyn Tarth.

  
  


My beloved father,

I thank you kindly for your letter and I can reassure you that I am following your kind advice to the best of my abilities. You are right that I have been unable to desist in my training, but Ser Jaime has aided me in ensuring that I can do so privately and in a manner that does not bring shame upon the Lannisters. We have fought several times and he actually seemed impressed. Of course, I have not beaten him yet but he says I have given him a greater challenge than any other opponent. I truly feel myself improving under his tutelage, and he agrees. He calls me his squire and jokes that one day he will knight me.

In reference to my Lord husband, I have to admit that I believe you are overly harsh on him. If nothing else, I trust him to keep me safe. He does not seem displeased with me. He has helped me in my duties regarding the Rock, and seems pleased with my efforts. In truth, I suspect he loathes much of our duties as I do. More than anything, he detests having to play host and mind his courtesies. There have been many a times when I had to be the tactful one in company. And father, you know how awkward I am. 

My husband also asks my advice when he is called upon to dispense justice and make judgements in matters of state. I cannot think myself particularly useful but he asks me anyway. My husband, is not kind exactly, but there is no malice in his treatment of me. And I can tell this because I have seen him be malicious towards others. Even so, it has never been directed at me. Directed at others, in my defence, but never at me.

And so, I can assure you my husband is content with me and attempts to fulfil my duties. 

As towards my _other_ duties that you alluded to, I shall not go into too many details but I can confidently state that my husband and I are attending to them _most_ diligently.

With all the love in the world, your most devoted daughter,

Lady Brienne Lannister.

 

My dear brother,

According to your requests I have done what I can to help my new niece in becoming a Lady Lannister that will bring pride to our House. In most regards, I find her to be a diligent and accommodating young lady, very earnest in her desire to please. Of course she is a homely thing. For all that I have worked with her maids and the seamstresses, there is little that I can do in that regards. Nevertheless, my nephew does not seem too deterred by her unfortunate appearance. Indeed, he is quite eager to taste the fruits of her garden. As such, I should not worry about heirs. I do not doubt a child will soon be on its way.

That said, all their efforts will be in vain if Lady Brienne continues in her current manner. She is an extremely vigorous young lady. Of course, some exercise is all well and good but she cannot sit still for five minutes. Sword fighting in the morning, another hour at night and riding whenever possible. If a pregnancy is to come, then a miscarriage is sure to follow.

I have expressed these fears to your son, for I have no desire to see either suffer, but I am afraid Lady Brienne remains most stubborn and Jaime shows no attempts to curb her.

May I suggest you write to him?

Your loving sister, Lady Genna Frey.

 

 

Jaime,

Enclosed are further instructions regarding the Bannermen and running of the Rock. I expect you to follow them to the letter. In this, I wish to write to you of more personal matters. I hear that your wife has continued in her displays of sword fighting, with your assistance. You may believe yourself to be discrete, but you underestimate me if you believe you can behave in such a manner without my knowing.

Your behaviour displeases me greatly. I gave direct orders that she was to desist in such activities and yet I hear that you encourage them. You may be Lord of Casterly in my absence, but I am still your father and you will be obedient. And your wife should in turn show you proper obedience. By allowing her to behave in such a manner, you allow her to besmirch the family name. Furthermore, it is well known that such vigorous exercise is known to induce miscarriage.

It may amuse you to treat your wife as a squire, but her duty to you is as mother to your child, not your jester.

On that subject, tell that brother of yours that if he invites one more whore to Casterly Rock, I shall return to personally see them stripped and marched through Lannisport. I have done so once before and I shall do so again.

Lord Tywin Lannister,

Lord of Casterly Rock,

Hand of the King and Warden of the West.

  
  


My grave and reverent ~~and piss-taking~~ father,

~~Go fuck yourself.~~

I read your instructions regarding the Bannermen and running of Casterly, and I found them most useful. I thank you for your advice.

In regards to Tyrion, I shall pass on your message about his lady friends. But I must say he has proved himself most useful ~~better than me~~ at running Casterly and dealing with the Bannerman.

Finally, on the subject of my wife. Here,your advice grows most contradictory. Although I have no greater desire than to please you, I am at a loss as to how to. You say to keep her from the swords, but you also say to give you an heir. Well, I am most desolate to inform you that I cannot do both. My wife and I find sword fighting most invigorating, and I cannot guarantee the production of an heir if we are unable to do so.

And so, until your next letter arrives ~~and is promptly ignored~~ , my beloved wife and I shall continue as we are.

Your humble, obedient and most tenderly loving son,

Ser Jaime Lannister.

 


End file.
